


Thomas's First Encounter with Little Logan

by DannyisDone



Series: First Encounters (Sanders Sides Agere) [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Age Play Little Logic | Logan Sanders, Age Play Little Morality | Patton Sanders, Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Age play Caregiver Anxiety Virgil Sanders, Age play Caregiver Thomas Sanders, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, If I didn't tag something please lmk, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyisDone/pseuds/DannyisDone
Summary: This story contains Age Regression and is NOT sexual.Logan is not much of a crier, but on days where he wakes up feeling like the world is too much, he wishes he was. Because then someone might notice that he's not doing well. Enter: Thomas.+++Warnings: Crying, descriptions of depression, Logan thinks poorly of himself, so please read with caution. If additional warnings need added, please let me know!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Logic | Logan Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Platonic LAMP
Series: First Encounters (Sanders Sides Agere) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017849
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	Thomas's First Encounter with Little Logan

**Author's Note:**

> SO I wasn't going to originally include Thomas in the First Encounter Series, but AO3 User patton_pending wrote some really sweet agere Logan and Thomas stories that I was enamored with, so I wanted to try writing something for it as well! This one is extra short because I didn't go into writing with a thought out plot, it was just vibes until I got to the end lol. 
> 
> Please check out their work, I really enjoy their writing, both their agere stuff and other work as well! I don't know if links work on this website, but I will put their link here and then if it doesn't work I will just come and fix it! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_pending/pseuds/patton_pending/works?fandom_id=17879139
> 
> As always, if there are any glaring grammar or spelling errors, please don't hesitate to point them out!

Logan wasn’t much of a crier. He didn’t wear his emotions on his sleeves like his fellow sides tended to do. He had emotions, of course, but they were never quite as obvious, and no one ever seemed to pick up on the more negative ones that could sometimes bubble up in his stomach and sour his whole day. But it was a fact of life that he had come to accept. And he had gotten better about asking for help when he needed comfort or consoling. 

As an adult, anyways. 

But when he was regressed this fact of life became so much more frustrating. Because he wanted to cry. He wanted to be held. He wanted someone to notice that he wasn’t talking or that he was biting his nails and know that something was bothering him. He didn’t want to be big and ask for help. He wanted someone to know he wasn’t okay and take care of him. 

He was sitting on the couch, playing a game on his phone, trying to push away the negativity that settled into his mind when he woke up that morning. He knew it would be plaguing him all day, which would explain why he had ended up regressing as well. It was hard to be Big and have to deal with the overwhelming urge to stay in bed and sleep until the sun went away. At least when he’s small, he gets a bit more of the attention that he craved so badly when he was feeling sad. But unfortunately, he had regressed to about 8-9, not nearly young enough to be coddled, so he was mostly being left to his own devices. 

Patton was also regressed, sitting on the opposite end of the couch, watching the cartoon on the tv. They had put something on that was more age appropriate for Patton, who was closer to around 4 today, which meant that the show hadn’t managed to capture Logan’s interest. When Logan looked up to check on him, the other was still enamoured with the show, his pacifier bobbing in his mouth and his frog cuddled close as he watched. Logan wasn’t sure Patton had moved at all since he had been placed there by Virgil about an hour ago. He decided to turn his attention back to his game, not wanting to lose his place. However, just a few moments back into it, his attention was stolen again when he suddenly heard sniffling. 

Logan peered up, and he could see that Patton was crying, his eyes still glued to the tv. When Logan looked towards it, he realized what was making Patton cry. It was one of those really sad ASPCA commercials, where they show all the hurt looking animals. Those managed to make Patton cry when he was Big, so no wonder it was eliciting such emotions now. Then Patton was wailing, unable to keep his emotions bottled in anymore, and Logan’ sympathy dried up just a bit. 

Because he wanted to cry too, for different reasons, but Patton just had it so easy. Patton didn’t have an emotional filter, when he was sad he could cry. When he was angry he could yell. Logan felt a wave of jealousy come over him, though he knew it was unfair to direct that at his friend. Patton shouldn’t have to hide his feelings just because Logan didn’t know how to express his own. He sighed quietly, about to go and get Virgil or Roman so they could handle Patton, but then a dash of purple filled his vision, and he could see Virgil was already on his way. 

“What’s wrong, Pattycake?” Virgil asked, stepping in front of Patton to block his view of the television. Patton was using one hand to wipe his eyes with his too long sleeves, while the other was now reaching out for Virgil. 

“The puppies are sad!” Patton cried, receiving the hug Logan so desperately wished he was getting, jealousy was so hard to overcome. Virgil was quietly shushing him, letting him know everything was going to be okay, that those kinds of commercials used emotional manipulation to get people’s money that went into the pockets of the CEOs rather than in actually helping those crying animals. Logan might have laughed and agreed if he were bigger and feeling better, but right now he just wanted to go into his room and crawl back into bed. Patton’s cries were dying down to sniffles when Roman entered the room. 

“Everything okay in here?” He asked. In his arms were loads of different props and items that Roman was gathering for the upcoming video. They had planned to start tomorrow, so everything had to be ready. Of course, Logan was being sidelined for this video again. He wasn’t sure why he wasn’t being included in the videos more. Maybe that's why he was feeling so depre-

Logan shook his head. He didn’t want to think like that. He didn’t want that to be the conclusion he came to. He was just feeling a little down right now. A little down meant it would go away soon. A little down meant it was okay that he couldn’t cry, because he would be better by tomorrow. Logan was not depressed, he was just in a small slump. 

Logan didn’t say anything when Roman rushed over to Patton’s side, all the props he had been carrying falling to the floor. He lifted the regressed boy into his arms, something he could easily do, being the strongest out of all of them. Logan didn’t like being picked up, but even seeing Roman balancing Patton on his hip and dancing him around, making him laugh and giggle, was starting to wear on Logan. He wanted comforting too. But he couldn’t cry, he wasn’t even sure he could manage a sniffle. He just felt empty. 

He put the phone in his pocket, he didn’t want to watch them anymore. He knew it was bad to feel jealous, and he didn’t want to feel that way either. When he started out of the living room, he thought he started to hear someone follow after him, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted that to be the case or not. Secretly he wished someone was checking in on him, making sure he was okay. But then part of him didn’t want that either, didn’t want to share how hollow he felt and how that made his stomach hurt and his head ache. 

When he was sure no one had followed him, he made his way back up the stairs towards his room. He planned on crawling into his soft bed, cuddling his stuffed bear, Dr. John Pawtson, and going to sleep. He was a bit too old for a nap time, but maybe they wouldn’t question it anyways.

Maybe they wouldn’t even notice he was missing. 

That brought a whole new wave of emotions that Logan didn’t know how to deal with, but he still couldn’t cry. Even though he was sure it would make him feel better, and it would make the others realize he was upset. If he could kick and scream and wail and whine, he could get them to help him through this. And deep down, he knew that if he would just ask, he could get those comforts, but he didn’t want to ask. Asking was too hard, and he was too small. If he had to ask, then they would want to know what’s wrong, and Logan wasn’t sure he would be able to explain it. How does one explain that nothing in specific is wrong, but the world feels like too much to process and getting up felt like more effort than it was worth? 

He was getting himself situated in his bed when he felt a tug at his stomach, a summon. He planned on ignoring it as he cuddled closer into his bed. Thomas was aware that some of his sides age regressed, though he had never seen Logan small before, but he knew that sometimes they were too little to really help him. Then he felt the summon again, and irritation filled him, apparently that was one emotion that wasn’t being affected by his weird move. He rolled over with a slight huff, planning to ignore it once more, but then he felt it a third time. With a frustrated groan, he suddenly found himself rising up into Thomas’s living room, Dr. John Pawtson still firmly tucked under his arm. 

“Yes?” Logan said, instantly regretting the sassiness in his tone. The last thing he needed was to get in trouble with Roman or Virgil. Then they really wouldn’t want to hug him and make him feel better. But when he looked around, no other side was in the room with him. It was just him and Thomas, and Thomas was staring at him sympathetically. 

“Sorry, I didn’t realize you were... Uh…Regressed?” Thomas sounded unsure if he was using the term correctly, so Logan nodded to reassure him. Though it made him squirm a bit to have Thomas see him like this. Plus if Thomas was summoning him, it probably meant he had a problem he needed help with, and though Thomas had never asked a side to stop regressing and help him in the past, Logan was sure that if he was going to do it with any of his sides, it would probably be him. 

“I can be big if you want…” Logan sighed out. It would probably take a few minutes, since he was fairly deep in headspace, only aided by the miserable mood he was in, but he could do it. But Thomas was shaking his head quickly. 

“No no, it’s okay buddy. How old are you?” He asked, clearly very interested in learning more about Logan’s regression. For the second time that day, Logan was unsure how he felt about the situation. On one hand, he was the tiniest bit excited that Thomas wanted to learn more about him while he was small. He wanted to share this side of himself with Thomas. On the other hand though, that would require a lot of vulnerability and emotions that Logan wasn’t sure he had in him right now. Afterall, he really did want to take a nap, and then maybe a second nap right afterwards. He decided a compromise would suffice, afterall, he trusted Thomas. 

“‘round 6.” He said, but when did that happen? He had been older not that long ago, he hadn’t even felt he was dropping until he was suddenly in front of Thomas. But perhaps it was just the stress of talking about himself, or the fact he had been summoned when he really didn’t want to. It didn’t really matter, frankly. He was used to his regression being finicky like that. 

“Wow, that’s pretty big.” Thomas commented with a soft smile, and Logan could tell he was hyping up the statement, emphasizing his bigness. But Logan really didn’t want that right now. He didn’t want to be reminded that he was too big for cuddles or tears. He knew that isn’t what Thomas meant by that, but he sure did feel that way. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Thomas asked, concern washing over his face. Logan blinked, unsure why his host was asking him that, though even just the question made him want to spill everything. He wanted to tell Thomas that he was feeling yucky and that he wanted someone to hug him even though he couldn’t cry like Patton. He wanted to tell him about feeling very empty and sad all at the same time. He wanted to tell him it hurt that he was being left out of another video. But he couldn’t say any of that. 

“Why?” Was all Logan could manage to squeak out, hugging his bear just a bit to his chest, in case Thomas could see right through him and find where all the negative emotions were sitting in his heart. 

“Well, you didn’t respond, not that you have to!” Thomas was quick to reassure, he had also been told about his sides going nonverbal at times. “But...And maybe I’m just being overly worried, but I got the feeling something was bothering you, so I summoned you to check.” He explained, his eyes doing a quick once over Logan just to make sure something wasn’t physically wrong, before they settled back into staring at Logan’s own dark browns. Logan couldn’t maintain the eye contact and quickly looked away, feeling his whole body start to shake. 

Thomas could tell something was wrong. Logan wasn’t sure how, maybe just by the nature of him being a part of his magical brain or whatever. But it made him feel seen, and that was a lot to process right now. Even as the emotions tightened his chest and made his throat ache, he still couldn’t cry, even though he could feel them pricking at the back of his eyes. But he hadn’t needed to cry to get Thomas to know that he was hurting. 

Logan quickly began to nod his head eyes. Because something was wrong, something was bothering him. But he still couldn’t talk about it, wasn’t sure the words would come right anyways. He took a timid step closer to Thomas, hoping to silently communicate what he wanted without having to say the words. 

Thomas seemed to pick up on the hint, and was carefully wrapping his arms around Logan’s torso, pulling him into a warm hug that Logan was quick to hide himself away in. Suddenly all his emotions in him were bubbling up more and more, and Logan knew they needed to be released, but he still couldn’t cry. He wished he had removed his glasses before the hug, wanting nothing more than to bury his face into Thomas and let his eyes clothes tightly, but instead he had to settle on resting his head on his host’s shoulder, slowly being rocked back and forth. He could tell Thomas was humming, but he didn’t recognize the song. 

After a few moments of the gentle rocking, Thomas pulled away, much too soon in Logan’s opinion. But Thomas just smiled at him with a softness that threatened to make all the emotions come out of him, though in what way Logan wasn’t sure. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Thomas offered. Logan found himself nodding, though he still wasn’t sure he’d be able to actually speak. But the way Thomas took his hand and led him over to the couch made him feel so small and safe that he was glad he hadn’t turned the offer away. He sat down, quickly followed by Thomas, who brushed some of Logan’s bangs out of his face, before resting the hand on his cheek. 

“Don’t feel pressured to talk or anything, we can always just sit here and cuddle too. Whatever you need, little cosmonaut.” Thomas said before removing the hand and wrapping it around Logan’s waist, holding him closely. Logan really wanted to cry now, but from relief more than anything. He had been having such a hard day and now someone was holding him and listening to him and knew exactly what he needed without Logan having to say it. He closed his eyes and leaned on Thomas, wanting more than anything to just be allowed to sleep here with him. But he was feeling just the tiniest bit brave, now that he was being taken care of. Maybe he could try and talk about his feelings. 

“I’m sad.” Logan said, which was clearly a bit of a simplification, but Logan didn’t know how to explain his feelings any other way in his current state. However, Thomas seemed to understand once more. He was rubbing Logan’s arm now, and it made him feel so safe.

“It’s okay that you’re sad, buddy. We all get sad sometimes.” Thomas said in his tender voice that was not directed at Logan often enough. The little relished in it, and wanted to just stay like this forever, or at least until the negative emotions went away. He nodded at what Thomas was saying, showing he understood. 

“An’ I can’t cry.” Logan added on. Thomas stopped his strokes for chest a second, and Logan tensed up, wondering if maybe he shouldn’t have said that, maybe he had shared too much and now Thomas was going to think he was weird and--

“Buddy, you can cry.” Thomas reassured him, and oh. Thomas must have thought he felt he couldn’t cry. Logan started shaking his head, and Thomas’s petting began once more. The logical side sighed just a bit, before hugging his stuffie a bit tighter, knowing it would be hard to explain. 

“I wanna cry.” He whispered, much softer than he meant for it to be. He looked up at Thomas weakly. “But I can’t.” Was that weird? Were people supposed to be able to cry when they wanted to? Logan hadn’t considered that before, but he wasn’t exactly a person, was he? He was Logic. Maybe that’s why it was so hard for him to express his emotions the way he wanted to. He didn’t like having these big thoughts, he just wanted to sleep. 

“That must be really hard to deal with.” Thomas said, and Logan just nodded his response. He quietly brought his thumb to his mouth, craving the comfort and wanting to let Thomas know he didn’t think he could talk anymore. Thomas caught the motion and moved his hand from Logan’s arm and into his hair. A content sigh escaped the little before he could stop himself. 

“I’m sorry that you’re going through that, little guy.” Thomas said, wondering if there was more that he could do. He had never had a problem like that before. He was a huge baby, he cried at everything, including things you were not supposed to cry about. So to be unable to cry, even when you’re stressed or sad? He couldn’t imagine how that would feel. He closed his own eyes, trying to think of ways to help. He knew that talking about one’s issues was usually the route he took, but Logan clearly wasn’t in the headspace to talk about it any more. He also knew that sometimes just having a friend near could make things easier, which was what he was already doing. He wondered if Logan would benefit from just the reminder that he could cry, that it was safe to do so. 

“Wanna sit in my lap, cosmonaut?” Thomas asked. “It might be a bit more comfortable, and I have an idea that might be able to help you.” He almost regretted asking when Logan’s eyes met his, and they were clearly exhausted, but then Logan was nodding, standing up from the couch and waiting for instruction. Thomas leaned back against the couch and helped Logan settle into his lap. He held him like a koala, with Logan’s legs straddling him. Before Logan could lay his head on Thomas’s shoulder, his host carefully took the glasses off of his face and set them to the side. Logan whispered a soft ‘thanks’ around his thumb before he laid himself against Thomas’s chest, hiding his face in the other’s neck, letting his eyes close once again. 

Once they were both settled and comfortable, Thomas slowly began running his fingers up and down the little’s back. “If at any point you want me to stop talking and just let you rest, just tap my arm, okay?” Thomas said, earning him a nod that he more felt than could see. With the permission, Thomas quietly began whispering words of affirmation to Logan. 

“I am so proud of you, buddy. You work hard to keep everyone going, and I am so glad you are here with me. I’m really sorry that you are going through a lot right now, and I wish that I could take some of that away from you. I just want you to know you are safe and loved, and more than anything, it is absolutely okay for you to cry and have emotions. I promise, you are so important to not only me, but to the others, and not because of what you do, but because of who you are. You are amazing, Logan. I really hope you know that.”

Logan stayed silent the whole time, and Thomas began to wonder if maybe the little had fallen asleep through his speech, not that he would have minded. He could always take the time to remind these things to Logan, he probably needed to say them more often. But then he felt something wet on his neck, and then he noticed that Logan was shaking. 

“Ooh ooh, I’m sorry, did I overwhelm you?” Thomas asked, immediately concerned. He had meant to try and help Logan cry, but he didn’t want to send Logan into a panic. However, Logan quickly shook his head no, before listing up, letting Thomas see the tears running down his face. Thomas didn’t think the word precious was very appropriate for the situation, but it was the only word coming to mind. 

“You mean it?” Logan asked, pulling this thumb out just a bit before putting it quickly back in, as if it was the only thing that was keeping him from wailing. Thomas reached up and wiped some of his tears away. 

“Every word, and I’ll say it a thousand more times if I need to.” He explained. That managed to make Logan smile, just a little bit, before he laid himself back down on Thomas, exhaustion from all the emotions he had been carrying finally being released out. If Logan fell asleep, he knew he would be alright, Thomas was going to take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself really emotional writing the words of affirmation part, which is why the story ends pretty quickly after that lol I just basically wrote what I wanted to hear and then was like 'okay now I am the sad' and had to stop.


End file.
